


Never Gonna Be Alone

by thebookwormslytherin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of body shaming, F/M, Fluff, Iron Man - Freeform, Reader Insert, Reader is bisexual?, Romance, a bit of angst, plus size reader, reader - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, well mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin
Summary: It's your birthday and Tony plans a birthday party. An unexpected guest meets you there





	Never Gonna Be Alone

You stared at the mirror while applying the lipstick. You were nervous and yet excited about the party Tony was throwing for your birthday even though you told him he didn’t need to. You were fine with a quiet dinner, but he was adamant on giving you the best birthday ever. And that was exactly what he did. He made sure that there was a smile on your face the whole time. You checked your hair one last time and chuckled when he whistled while checking you out. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

‘How about we ditch the party and stay in the room, sweetheart?’, he wrapped his arms around your tummy and you giggled when his fingers poked you. 

‘I told you I was happy with a quiet dinner but we have to leave now. You can’t ditch your own party’.

‘You can if you’re Tony Stark and his girlfriend’, he winked, making you roll your eyes.

‘God, I swear I love how soft you are’, he mumbled and grabbed your waist again.

‘It tickles’, you laughed, and he grinned.

You finally managed to convince him to go to the party but not before he thoroughly made out with you which resulted in you having to reapply your lipstick. 

As soon as you entered the hall, you were pulled into an embrace by Steve.

‘Happy Birthday, Doll’, he said, kissing your hand.

He always was such a gentleman.

‘Don’t you look ravishing’, Bucky kissed your cheek before Tony pulled you close to him.

‘Enough flirting with my girl, Barnes and Noble’, he grunted, making everyone around you laugh out loud before they finally wished you happy birthday.

It had been more than an hour and you were enjoying yourself by the bar with Tony by your side. It wasn’t every day that you were the center of attention and that too positively. There had been times where people tended to ignore your existence while your “prettier” friends were showered with it. Sometimes you were given attention, but it was mostly people trying to show their so-called concern and recommend some “remedies” to lose weight. Fortunately, as you grew up, you learned to fight for yourself. You knew there was nothing wrong with you and being a plus size girl didn’t mean that you aren’t beautiful. 

And then Tony came along. You met him during a science conference. You were one of the people doing a presentation on using sustainable energy and bots to help clean the environment. He loved your research and offered you a chance to work with Stark Industries. You, obviously, accepted the offer. 

He used to visit your lab now and then, and most of the times, he brought coffee for you. It didn’t take time for the two of you to click and soon enough, you both were dating. Not once did he make you feel that you weren’t good enough. He made sure that you knew how much he loved and appreciated you. And after he introduced you to the team, it felt as if you finally found the place where you actually belonged. You especially had a soft spot for Peter. He is too pure for this world and Tony considered him like his own kid. You enjoyed spending time with all of them and always felt accepted there. 

‘Mmh you look so hot’, Tony whispered in your ear as, sending a shiver down your spine.

He had that effect on you. You closed your eyes when you felt his lips on your neck. It was astounding how he manages to make you lose your control even though you’re in a public place.

‘Happy Birthday y/n’

They can’t be here, right? She can’t be here. Maybe it was someone else. You opened your eyes and found Marsha standing in front of you. 

‘What are you doing here?’, you hissed.

She smirked at you while Tony squinted his eyes in confusion. He had never seen you so angry? And he had never seen that woman before.

‘I’m here with Justin Hammer. I’m his assistant’, you answered smugly, making you roll your eyes.

‘Yeah, well, I still don’t get it why you are here to talk to me? I thought I made it perfectly clear years ago that I wanted nothing to do with you.

‘Wait, what’s going on here, sweetheart? Who is she?’, Tony questioned.

‘We used to date back in college’, you sighed.

‘Oh c’ mon y/n, that was years ago. Are you still angry about what happened then?’, she laughed, making your blood boil.

‘Wait, what is it that I don’t know? What did she do?’, his eyebrows furrowed.

‘Yes, y/n. Why don’t you tell him what happened? Tell him how I dated your fat ass during college years and how you broke up just because I made a joke about your weight’.

‘You just didn’t do that. You forced me to wear the lingerie set you bought and clicked my pictures in it. And then, you leaked those pictures after we broke up. I was a laughingstock for the rest of the semester’, you snapped.

‘You fucking did what? How dare you?’

Tony was enraged now. He couldn’t believe someone would do that and he felt so bad over what you had to go through.

‘I did you a favor, sweetie. Who would have dated you otherwise? Did you remember how many offers you got that year? Have you seen yourself? Have you seen how ugly you are?’

That was the last straw. Tony couldn’t control himself anymore and proceeded forward to deal with her when you held his hand to stop him. You shook your head requesting him to not do anything. 

‘You think you did me a favor? I was humiliated and people thought I was some kind of slut offering myself. And you think I am not good enough? It was you who made me feel that way. You were the one who commented on every single thing I did just because you were jealous.’

‘And you think you’re so good looking, but deep down, you’re the kind of ugly even PhotoShop can’t fix’.

She gritted her teeth at your words and was about to insult you when Tony interrupted her.

‘I suggest you leave this party right now if you don’t want me to call the guards and throw you out. I will not have you stand here and spoil my girl’s day’.

Marsha huffed but left the building. 

Tony pulled you into a hug and you finally sighed in relief that she was gone. You didn’t think you could have handled her anymore. 

‘I’m sorry you had to see that’, you mumbled an apology.

‘It’s not your fault princess. I’m sorry you had to go through all that. But you’re not alone okay?’

‘I know babe. It was in the past. It doesn’t bother me anymore. I have a much better life now. With you, our friends’, you assured him.

He didn’t say anything but placed his lips against yours. The kiss started out as soft and tender but soon turned into something much more heated and urgent. You broke apart when you heard Rhodey coughing.

‘Sorry to interrupt you both, but it’s time to cut the cake’.

You could feel your cheeks getting warmer while your boyfriend simply rolled his eyes.

‘Great timing Rhodey’, he groaned.

‘Want to get out of here after you cut the cake?’, you whispered. 

The way his face lightened up was enough for you to guess the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it. Please, Please, Please leave your feedback. Your comments mean a lot to me.


End file.
